


The hidding place

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: The Scott And Hugh series [2]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, Suicide Squad RPF, The Longest Ride RPF
Genre: CLothed Blow Job, Clothed Oral Sex, Clothed Sex, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Ejaculation, Jealous, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Strange Love, Unrequited Love, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and Scott meet again in a Party, not even forgeting the night that they had shared in the underground gym they want to revive some old feelings...like having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please try to read the other fic before this, it gives a lot more of exposition and gives you a better idea that why are they talking the way the are talking to each other.  
> And don't forget to coment or/and leave a kudo.

Scott looked ferociously to Hugh, he knew what to expect from that look. The smell of his perfume filled the room and now he was walking towards him.  
-So how was Taylor’s new video shooting?  
-Why do you want to know?...is it because you are jealous?  
-Of you? With her?...no. and If that were the case I know she is in a relationship. I was just trying to start a formal conversation with you.  
Scott bend to him and said- I don’t need to talk right now. I just need to get a little…rough.  
-You pretend me to only fuck you roughly…no love…no kiss…no talking.  
-Hugh I don’t need that, neither do you…we are men, we don’t try those things like that…even so…you need to tame me first.  
-I intend to.  
Taylor came walking right to him- Scott could we take some selfies for Instagram.  
-Shure.  
Hugh gave him a wink as he walked out of there. He knew that he was going to find a spot to make something dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Hugh pushed Scott to the deserted room; there was nobody and nothing there just white walls and a small door. Hugh was confident enough to turn on the lights of the room.  
-You know that we cannot fuck here? You are just going to suck my dick and eat my cum, cuz you have to get pretty for the camera and I can’t screw you that much.  
\- I know- he said kneeling before Hugh- but I still can suck your big cock, that’s enough.  
-I can’t be rough either.  
-Don’t worry we will do this quick and good.  
Scott Pulled Hugh’s zipper down and pulled down his pants enough for him to reach Hugh’s cock and free it- I missed you and your cock, I can still remember how deeply you fucked me with it.  
He began sucking sweetly and steadily the penis as it was the best thing he could ever taste, like if it was his favorite Ice-cream flavor and he wanted it all. Scott went and came, completely unmoved by Hugh’s moans. He went faster and faster, sucking the member till it would turn read…he was taking pre-cum already.  
-Yes!!, Scott!!!….God, what a mouth you have there.  
Hugh didn’t care if somebody heard or if his cock was so buried inside Scott mouth. Scott looked at Hugh seeing his response; what he gained was Hugh’s understanding gaze and the y never broke till the finish the stare into each other’s eyes, they even for played each other a little.  
-Yeah!!, Fuck!!!, yeah!!!...take it all bitch.  
Scott simple let him treat him as a bitch, he never felt so good being treated like that…Hugh said it with sentiment. He knew that he was more to him than a one-time fuck, but he liked this relationship as sexual as possible, and least romantic as possible. But his mind was else were, he put all concentration in sucking Hugh’s majestic cock and he was doing a great job at it.  
Hugh was so close to climax that he cupped Scotts face in his hands and forced the last thrust on him spilling all his load inside Scott, who took it all in and made it a quick pass trough his troat.  
-That was good Scott.  
-Yeah it was.  
Hugh pulled his pants on and did his buckle again- We will do this soon, I promise.  
-Now we better get back, big guy…we need to get our photos taken.  
-Or you mean selfies with Taylor.  
-What a jealous guy you are.  
-Hey I just want you to keep safe and I want you to know…  
-There is where you should stop, I don’t need to know this…right now, maybe after or in the future, but I can’t…not right now.  
Scott walked out of the room and went strictly to the party and waiting that Hugh would follow eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Coments are the best way to apriciate a fic, Kudos are a constant help for me to go on.


End file.
